Load Sound
Load Sound - (pol.Glośny Dzwięk) pegaz. Kocha muzykę i uwielbia latać. Jest członkinią zespołu "Kolory tęczy" jako wokalistka i pisarka piosenek. Jej pseudonim to Blue. Jest główną postacią serialu Load Sound. Imagination is Magic. Córka Microphona i nieznanej klaczy, małżonka Bread Blocka, matka Sweet Mellody, starsza siostra Quiet Sound i członkini rodziny Sound. Urodziła się w Ponycity i uczęszczała tam do szkoły. Również teraz tam mieszka, ale często wyjeżdża w trasy ze swoim zespołem. Ponysona użytkowniczki Twilight Starlight. Nieświadomo reprezentuje Klejnot Życzliwości choć jest trochę nerwowa. W domu trzyma gadającego chomika imieniem Bell (Dzwonek). Historia Pierwsze lata Load Sound urodziła się w Ponycity. Już niedługo po urodzeniu nauczyła się chodzić i mówić. Zaczęła nawet śpiewać. Szybko się usamodzielniła i po kilku latach rodzice (wtedy matka jeszcze żyła) wysłali ją do Akademii Snów. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Księżniczką Twilight. Najlepiej wychodziło jej jednak wdzięczne poruszanie skrzydłami (gdy dorosła zaczęła uczyć tego przedmiotu) i muzyka. Jednak czuła się niepewnie, bo wszyscy w jej klasie mieli znaczki, a ona nie. Znaczek Kiedy kończył się ostatni rok szkolny źrebiąt Load nie czuła się dobrze, bo ciągle nie miała znaczka, więc stała się ofiarą kpin rówieśników. Pod koniec roku grupa chłopców nazwała ją Znaczek-Flaczek. Szczególnie dokuczliwy był jednorożec Bread Block (talent - gotowanie). Wtedy nie wytrzymała i zaśpiewała ze złością: 'Mam już dosyć tych twoich kpin! Czemu się czepiasz, czy jesteście źli?!thumb|Bread Block Ja nie mam znaczka i to nic złego! Czemu się czepiasz, co ci do tego?! Tym możesz zdziałać zupełnie nic! Lepiej się ze swymi słowami licz. Jestem kucykiem, to nic innego. Czemu się czepiasz, co ci do tego?! Wtedy dopiero mały ogier cofnął się trochę ze zdziwioną miną i pokazał na bok Load Sound. Widniał tam znaczek, który ma do dziś. Bardzo się ucieszyła i powiedziała do Bread Blocka: "Myślę, że wyciągnąłeś z tego jakąś naukę". Lata w szkole Z nowym znaczkiem Load rozpoczęła dalszą naukę. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego urodziła jej się siostra Quiet Sound, więc pegaz musiał nauczyć się sporej odpowiedzialności. Zaprzyjaźniła się z wieloma kucykami, ale jej najlepszym przyjacielem został... Bread Block! Od kiedy pokazała mu, że to nie ładnie jest się z innych nabijać bardzo się ze sobą zżyli. W połowie roku szkolnego dowiedziała się o tragedii - o śmierci swojej matki w skutek wypadku powozu. Jednak postanowiła bardziej zająć się nauką specjalnie dla niej. Gdy skończyła szkołę była jedną z najlepszych uczennic. Praca i rodzina Gdy upłynął rok od skończenia szkoły Load Sound postanowiła podjąć pracę. Długo jej szukała aż w końcu dostała posadę nauczycielki dwóch przedmiotów w Akademii Snów - Wdzięczne poruszanie skrzydłami i taniec, który dzieliła z Funniest Music. Jednak niedługo potem razem z przyjaciółmi założyła zespół "Kolory tęczy" reprezentując kolor niebieski. Gdy jej siostra skończyła źrebięce lata w szkole Load Sound czekała niespodzianka - Bread Block poprosił ją, żeby za niego wyszła. I odpowiedziała "TAK!!". Wesele było niezwykle huczne i bardzo długie (dwa dni i dwie noce). Przyszło na nie mnóstwo osób, a potem nowożeńcy pojechali z powrotem do swojego domu i rozpoczęli życie rodzinne. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka Sweet Mellody (dziwne - alikorn). Wygląd i talenty Ogon i grzywa Load Sound są falowane w jasnoniebieskim kolorze. Grzywa wchodzi jej na lewą stronę szyi, a pewna jej część zasłania prawe oko i połowę ust. Sierść ma pomarańczową lekkim żółtym zabarwieniem. Oczy ma ciemno-niebieskie z gęstymi rzęsami. Uszy ma całkowicie ukryte pod grzywą. Jej znaczek to granatowa nuta. Skrzydła trzyma zazwyczaj złożone, ale rozkłada je, gdy się wystraszy, zdziwi lub zaskoczy. Głos Load Sound ma bardzo piękny głos, co świadczy o tym, że jest wokalistką w swoim zespole. Napisała mnóśtwo piosenek takie jak Dogoń marzenia lub Senny świat.'' Do piosenki robi też muzykę i dobiera rytm i śpiewa też na bieżąco. Pisanie piosenek ''Osobny artykuł: Piosenki Load Sound. Load Sound jest niezwykle dobra w pisaniu piosenek i układaniu do nich melodii i rytmu. Jej zespół śpiewa właśnie piosenki przez nią napisane. Często Load śpiewa swoje piosenki normalnie bez potrzeby lub z nudów. Latanie Load Sound często lata m.in z napływu inspiracji i chęci śpiewania. Kiedyś kiedy była mała myślała, że zdobędzie znaczek właśnie za latanie, aż do czasu, gdy okazało się, że jej talentem jest muzyka. Jednak jako jedyna z pegazów w Panycity (jesli nie w Equestrii) pegazem, który umie chodzić ''w powietrzu. Relacje Z mężem Load Sound i Bread Block są w siebie wpatrzeni. Oczywiście się kłócą, ale Quiet Sound mówi, że "kłócicie się jak stare dobre małżeństwo" ("naoglądałaś się seriali Quiet" - Load do Quiet). Czasem Load Sound jest zazdrosna o koleżankę z pracy Bread Blocka - Lecutte, ale Bread Block zapewnia, że to tylko jego asystentka (czy napewno?). Z siostrą Load Sound nie widzi się z Quiet za często. Jedynie podczas świąt i rodzinnych uroczystości. Jej plan spędzania z nią czasu to: #Opowiedzieć co tam u niej (bla, bla, bla...) #Słuchać co u siostry (chrrrrrr...) #Grać w łapki ("kiedy będzie koniec??!!!") #Móc sobie pójść ("no nareszcie!!!) Więc jak widać Load Sound ma "poważniejsze sprawy" na głowie niż pilnowanowanie siostry. Z rodziną 'Z ojcem' Z ojcem Load też nie widzi się za często. Jedynie podczaś zebrań, waznych spotkań czy rodzinnych uroczystości. Jedynie czasem śle do niego listy z pozdrowieniami i kilkoma zdaniami na temat ostatnich dni. 'Z resztą' Pozastała rodzina jest najrzadziej spotykana przez Load. Jedynie podczas zjazdów rodzinnych, która są co sześć może siedem lat. Co więcej z większością rodziny jest pokłócona z powodu, że poślubiła kogoś, kto nie zna się na muzyce i w dodatku jednorożca ( trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że wszyscy w rodzinie Load byli muzycznymi pegazami). Szczególnie nie lubi swoich kuzynek Lullaby i Ultrasound. Osobowość Temperament Trudno powiedzieć o charakterze Load Sound. Często sie złości i wychodzi z siebie, ale potrafi to opanować. Są też momenty, gdy nie da się jej zdenerwować. Można sie też natknąć na chwile, gdy jest i to i to. Oto sytuacje, gdzie można wyróżnić wybuchowy temperament u Load Sound: *zepsuł się telewizor, gdy oglądała fajny film *musi sprzątać po raz dziesiąty to samo miejsce *jej uczeń nie chce jej słuchać Oto kilka przykładów, gdy Load Sound jest spokojna: *jej córeczka chce pomagać w domowych obowiązkach *dostaje premię *zastaje miłą niespodziankę (prezent, dom wysprzątany) Pilność i pracowitość Load Sound nigdy nie spóżnia się do pracy i nigdy nic nie zapomina. Jest bardzo pracowaita i nie ma dnia, by czegoś nie robiła. Mocno też pilnuje, żeby wszystko poszło po jej myśli. Jeśli się tak nie dzieje zaczyna panikować i wpada wkońcu w furię. Jednak wszyscy próbują namówić Load, żeby na chwile odsapnęła od swoich obowiązków. Ona oczywiście mówi, że nie. Np. w odcinku Jedno jest pewne widać jak sama próbuje przygotować park na Święto Wierzb i nie chce niczyjej pomocy. Odwaga i opór Bardzo trudno (wręcz niemożliwie) jest ją wystraszyć lub do czegoś przekonać. Pokazuje to naprzykład podczas jednego z Wieczorów z Dreszczykiem u jej koleżanki Secret Dread w odcinku Straszna historia, gdy jako jedyna nie chowała się po kątach, twierdząc, że "opowiadzasz najlepszą historię w historii" - mówiąc do Secret. Życzliwość Load Sound jest dla wszystkich bardzo miła i denerwuje się, kiedy ktoś odpłaca jej pięknym za nadobne. Jednak choć ona tego nie wie, w wielkiej księdze w Tajne Bibliotece (o której nikt nie wie) znajduje się jej nazwisko w księdze "Klejnot Życzliwości". Nerwowość Load Sound często się denerwuje i panikuje, jeśli ma jakiś problem. Rzadko odrazu mówi o tym przyjaciółką. Uważa, że da radęzrobić wszystko sama. Widać to w odcinku Koncert o północy, gdzie Load stresuje się przed koncertem i na początku nie chce o tym powiedzieć przyjaciółkom. Marzycielska Load Sound często snuje wielkie wizje przyszłego świata i lubi budować zamki na lodzie. Czasem, gdy jest jakaś niebezpieczna sytuacja gada absurdy. Np. w odcinku Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający Load, gdy panikuje przez ewentualnym przybyciel kosmitów do ich kryjówki mówi, żeby wykopać rów głęboki na 100 mil, żeby bali się wksoczyć. Ale czasem jej pomysły są całkiem przydatne. Łakomstwo Gdy Load jest głodna sięga zawsze po coś słodkiego i nawet nie raczy się zapytać czy jej wolno. Tak samo jest jak ktoś dostaje w prezencie gumę lub czekoladę. Można to przeczytać w odcinku Fan i steptyk. W tedy Load podkrada słodką czekoladę Colour, a ona dziwi się dlaczego zniknęła. Praca Nauczycielka Load Sound naucza wdzięcznego poruszania skrzydłami i tańca. Sama jest w tym bierna. Lubi również podczas swoich zajęć mówić takim głosem z zachwytem, żeby jej uczniowie bardziej się wczuli w sztukę latania i bardziej polubili jej przedmioty. Wokalistka Load Sound śpiewa w swoim zespole każdą piosenkę jaką wymyśli. Razem z Vanillą, Poppy Pallad, Colour Group, Magic Carpet i Vivą tworzą "Kolory tęczy". Każda reprezentuje inny kolor i ma inny pseudonim. Load ma pseudonim Blue, Vanilla - Red, Poppy - Violet, Colour - Yellow, Magic - Green i Viva - Orange. Razem śpiewają swoje piosenki na wielkich koncertach i uroczystościach państwowych. Przyjaciele Load Sound przyjaźni sie niemal ze wszystkimi kucykami w Ponycity. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są: *Colour Group *Magic Carpet *Poppy Pallad *Vanilla *Viva Razem z nimi tworzy "Kolory tęczy" Kiedy Load była mała nie miała przyjaciół z powodu braku znaczka. Jednak zdobyła przyjaciela Bread Blocka, kiedy zaśpiewała mu prosto w twarz i tym samym zdobyła znaczek (więcej na ten temat w dziale Historia). Podczas nauki w Akademii Snów zaprzyjaźniła się księżniczką Twilight Sparkle m.in. dlatego, że obie w tym wieku nie miały przyjaciółek. Księżniczka zapewnia Load, że będzie mieć przyjaciół, ale musi cierpliwie czekać. Marzenia Móc czarować Load Sound bardzo chciałaby czarować jak jej mąż. Jednak wie, że to nie jest możliwe (nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Twilight zmieniła się w alikorna). Cały czas jednak próbuje się dowiedzieć jak to jest czarować i mieć na głowie róg. Czasem Bread Block mówi żartobliwie, żeby ją pocieszyć "Kto nie ma w głowie, ten ma w nogach... albo skrzydłach". Jej zespół jest najlepszy Śpiewając w zespole Load dużo się wysila, żeby jej zespół był najlepszy w całej Equestrii. Razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami jeżdżą po całym kraju na liczne koncerty. Wciąż powtarza innym "Kiedyś osiągniemy szczyt" i uparcie próbuje osiągnąć swój cel. Sweet Mellody ma lepszą przyszłość Jej córeczka, która potocznie nazywa Sweetunia lub Tunia jest (nie wiadomo dlaczego) alikornem. Więc Load ma nadzieję, że pomagając Tunii może jej zapewnić lepszą przyszłość. Mały skrzydlaty jednorożec chętnie korzysta z pomocy matki, czasem odmawiając grzecznie. Mama jednak to rozumie za każdym razem. Zainteresowania Muzyka Jest to jej talentem. Często śpiewa piosenki, gdy chce pokazać jak się czuje. Równie często tańczy do muzyki lub rytmicznie przytupuje. "Moje kopytka same sie ruszają" mówi do zdziwionego męża, który widzi ją jak tańczy w miejscu. Czytanie Load Sound lubi czytać w wolnym czasie. Jej ulubiona seria to (oczywiście) Dzielna Do. Pisze również listy do autorki A.K.Yearling. Sama tez lubi pisać książki "To tak jak pisanie piosenki" mówi do reportera podczas wywiadu z "Kolorami teczy". Nazywa je Kryminały Koszmarnej Ksandry. Główną bohaterką jest Ksandra Shadow, wielki detektyw prywatny (więcej na ten temat - rozdział Książki). Sport Load Sound uprawia czasem sport. Mówi, ze nie chce wyjść z formy. Czasem w weekendy wstaje bardzo wcześnie i lata lub biega w mieście, szybko trzepocząc skrzydłami. Gdy ma wolne gra też w piłkę kopaną. Jej drużyna zazwyczaj wygrywa, gdyż gra z Rainbow Dash. Mieszkanie Load Sound mieszka na najwyższym piętrze luksusowego apartamentowca. Rodzina jest bardzo bogata. Pieniądze mają z 50% wydatków na bilety na koncerty. Wynoszą nawet do 20 tys. Mieszkanie zajmuje również dach. Znajdował się tam ogród zimowy oraz mieszkalny pokój (z przeszklona jedną ścianą) Sweet Mellody z ładnym widokiem na panoramę miasta. Duza kuchnia jest wyposażona w najnowocześniejsze urządzenia i akcesoria kuchenne. W salonie stoi duży telewizor i kanapa, fotele i szeroka ława. Oto dokładniejszy opis pokoi: Pokój Load i Bread Blocka Jest tam duże łóżko z dwoma kolumnami i baldahimem. Niewielka kanapa jest też na parapecie okna. Sa dwie oddzielne szafy, a po obu stronach łóżka dwa stoliki z lampkami nocnymi. Pod sufitem wisi duży kryształowy żyrandol. Taki sam jak w salonie. na biurku z boku stoi komputer i półka na książki.thumb|Pokój Load i Breada Łazienka Ściany łązienki są wyłożone białymi, ceramicznymi płytami. Podłoga też. Dtoi tam połączony prysznic z wanną. W rogu znajduje sie toaleta, a naprzeciwko umywalka. Nad umywalką wisi okrądłe lustro z półeczką na szczotki i pasty. Obok lustra zajduje się szafka z kosmetykami i perfumami. Pod umywalką jest szafka na pestycydy do czyszczenia, a obok umywalki stoi podest dla Tunii. Kuchnia i jadalnia Kuchnia jest duża z wieloma potrzebnymi urządzeniami. Stoi tam lodówka, obok kuchenka z szafkami, pralka, piekarnik, zmywarka i zlew ze śmiatnikiem. Obok kuchni za łukową futryną znajduje sie jadalnia. Jest tam stół ze szklanym blatem, kominek, na którym znajdują sie zdjęcia: ze ślubu Load i Breada, małej Tunii lub zmarłych przodków. Wokoło stołu ustawione są metalowe krzesła z poduszkami z wizerunkami Load i jej przyjaciółek jako fanowskie akcesoria zespołu "Kolory tęczy". Pokój Sweet Mellody Oto zdjęcie (''już wkrótce). Pamiętnik Load Sound pisze własny pamiętnik. Opisuje w nim najgorsze i najmilsze przeżycia. Kiedy jest smutna lub zła zagląda do niego i prubuje dodać sobie odwagi. Do pamiętnika ma przyklejone równiez zdjęcia i pamiątki. Np. pióro jastrzębia podczas wycieczki górskiej, żeton z wesołego miasteczka i bilet na spektakl Romeo i Julia - pierwszej randki Load i Breada. Ulubione Ulubione jedzenie *Makaron kokardy w sosie Napoli *Pizza margarita *Marchew z groszkiem, ziemniakami i kotletem schabowym *Hamburger z frytkami *Ryba sola *Galaretka Ulubione ubranie *Suknia balowa *Strój na koncert (rokowy) *Strój na koncert (popowy, błyszczący) *Kostium na halloween (wampirzyca) *Kamizelka zimowa *Słomiany kapelusz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne Ulubione inne *Kolor: niebieski *Sposób na nudę: śpiewanie (oczywiście) *Dyscyplina sportu: siatkówka Znienawidzone Znienawidzone jedzenie: *Szpinak *Ślimaki (odkrycie podczas koncertu we Francji) *Orzechy włoskie (ma alergię) *Kisiel Znienawidzone ubranie: *Koszulka w wściekłym różu *Buty z sprzączkami *Zimowa czapka z pomponem (wyglądam idiotycznie) *Strój baletowy (nie pasuje do mnie) Znienawidzone inne: *Kolor: różowy *Sposób na "nudę": szachy *Dyscyplina sportu: palant (znaczy idiota) Przezwiska Lubiane *Blue (przez fanów) *Śliczna (przez męża) *Szczęściara (przez przyjaciół) *Mummy (przez córeczkę) Nielubiane *Znaczek-Flaczek (za źrebięcych lat) *Niezdara (przez rodziców Breada) *Szkaradnica (przez Jawel Briliant w jej sklepie jubilera) Uczniowie (dopisz swojego kucyka, który może być uczniem Load Sound) Książki W serii książek Kryminały Koszmarnej Ksandry ukazały się: #Gang Czarnych Panter #Katastrofa w Londynie #Zaginiony Skarb #Pokój Marzeń #Oszustwo w Kasynie #Nóż w Sercu #(w przygotowaniu) Podróż w Czasie Wcielenia thumb|Z Equestria GirlsEquestra Girls Load Sound podczas odkrycia Sali Zwierciadeł niechcący przeszła przez drzwi prowadzące do świata ludzi i wyglądała jak oni. Ogier W tej samej sali Load znalazła lustro, które prowadzi do świata, gdzie ona jest ogierem. Jednorożec Inne lustro prowadzi do odwrotnego świata, gdzie ona jest jednorożcem, za to Bread jest pegazem. Power Pony Jako Power Pony Load mogłaby atakować ultradźwiękami wywołanymi z jej własnego głosu. Księżniczka Inne zwierciadło z sali sprawiło, że została księżniczką Equestrii. Nie była szczęśliwa w tej roli, gdyż Equestria była biednym i zrujnowanym krajem, na którym prowadzone były liczne wojny. Więc wróciła. Mane 6 Inne zwierciadło sprawieło, że mogła zamienać się w kogo chciała. Wybierała tylko kucyki z głównej szóstki. Jej ulubione wcielenie to Twilight Sparkle. Serial Load Sound ma również swój własny serial z (na razie) jednym sezonem. W niektórych odcinkach są piosenki oraz rymowanki. Na razie wszystkie odcinki są autorstwa użytkowniczki Twilight Starlight. Ale oczywiście inni też mogą dawać swoje pomysły na odcinki (w komentarzach, a potem na tablicy). Ciekawostki *"load" to tak naprawdę znaczy "ładować", ale może i tak zostać *ma urodziny 13 stycznia, czyli w tem sam dzień co jej twórca *teraz ma 19 lat, czyli prawie pięć lat mniej od najstarszej z przyjaciółek *lubi Wonderbolts, ale nie jest taką fanką jak Dashie *piewszy sezon jej serialu ma być całkiem wymyślony, za to drugi - wzorowany na serialu My Little Pony Galeria Loady.png Load Sound znak 2.png Load Sound.png Load Sound 2.png|Tajemnicze spojrzenie Load Sound serce.png|Walentynka Load Sound jako ogier.png|Jako ogier Osobny artykuł: Load Sound\Galeria Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy PonyCity Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji